Tender, Loving Care
by redsandman99
Summary: Phil knows Mark is feeling down and he decides that he is going to help him in any way he can. A little oneshot for browngirlwrites.


Phil sighed as he twirled a piece of his hair around with his finger. He was trying to watch TV but as hard as he tried, he couldn't bring himself to concentrate. Mark was upstairs, icing his knees and brooding like he had been doing since Wrestlemania. Of course he denied that he was brooding…he just claimed that the aches and pains that he dealt with every day were getting to him more than usual. And Phil knew he wasn't really lying. It wasn't like Mark was getting any younger. Every match he had was taking a bigger and bigger toll on him, and it wouldn't be long where he was going to have to retire for good. But Phil knew that there was more to the situation than that. In the weeks leading up to Wrestlemania, Mark had fought the decision to have him be the one who retired Shawn. He had either wanted Shawn to win or have someone else do the deed because he hadn't felt like he had deserved to even think about doing such a thing. Vince however, had absolutely insisted on things going the way they did and Shawn hadn't put up a fight about it, so Mark eventually had to just shut up and deal with the hand that had been dealt.

Phil let go of his hair and began chewing on his lower lip. There had to be something that he could do to help get Mark out of his funk. There just had to be. Licking up the tiny bit of blood he had drawn on his own lip, he turned off the TV so he could fully concentrate on formulating a plan. He doubted that he could actually really do anything to change what was bothering his lover, but if he could at least find a way to distract him for a little while, he would feel a hell of a lot better. And who knew, maybe if he provided enough of a distraction, it would clear Mark's mind and give him a new perspective on everything.

"What to do, what to do…" he rubbed his beard and thought about it as hard as he could. "Hmmm…" His first thought was that he should probably shave. That would be one hell of a distraction, considering just how hairy he was. Mark had told him over and over again that he didn't mind all the chest and facial hair, but Phil had always felt like he was lying just to be nice. _Okay, so shaving is on the agenda…but what else?_ He knew that in no way, shape or form that just shaving would be enough to pull Mark out of his funk. He was too stubborn to stop with something so simple. Phil needed to up his game if he really wanted to distract Mark.

He thought about it some more and only one other idea came into mind. At first he tried to fight it because it had originally come from Jeff, and he had learned the hard way on several occasions that Jeff's ideas weren't always the best to go with. But as hard as he tried to reject the idea, the more it seemed to be the only option that he could really, truly go with. "Ah what the hell," he muttered. He got off the couch and went to the hallway closet, which was one of the many closets in their home that Mark rarely even looked at. There was something in there that Jeff had made Phil buy it while they had gone shopping with Evan and John one day but Phil had been too embarrassed to even show Mark his purchase. Wearing outfits like that wasn't like him at all. He had tried telling Jeff that but of course Jeff hadn't listened. He had insisted that Phil buy it because "he never knew when he was going to need it". _Maybe he was right though. I mean, this could be exactly what I need to get Mark to stop being a big old broody pants and go back to the way he's supposed to be._ He opened the closet door and pulled out the outfit, staring at it for the longest time before heading to the bathroom. He had a lot of work to do before he was even going to be remotely presentable to Mark.

…

Mark sighed as he took the ice off his knees. They felt better than they had earlier, but he knew that was just a temporary thing. The pain would be back sooner rather than later and then he would have to go through the whole process of trying to make it stop once again. Not only was that frustrating, but it made him feel extremely old.

He slowly adjusted himself on the bed, wondering where the hell Phil had run off to. He knew that he hadn't been the best company as of late. Between the whole thing with Shawn at Wrestlemania and his injuries kicking his ass, it was a wonder that Phil still bothered to put up with him. "Phil?" he called out, slowly getting up so he could downstairs and look for his lover.

The door opened suddenly and Mark started to say something, but stopped dead in his tracks when he realized just what it was he was seeing. Phil had not only shaved his face and his chest, but he was wearing a one piece nurse outfit that was zipped about three fourths of the way up in the front, a white had with a red cross on it, white stockings and platform white heels that looked like they were going to be the death of him if he tried to walk too far in them. "Ho…ly…shit." That was all Mark could say. He also kind of wanted to laugh because Phil looked way too adorable for his own good, but he managed to hold that in. He could tell Phil was trying to be sexy and he knew that laughing would be completely inappropriate at this time.

"Now who said you could get up?" Phil asked. He walked over to Mark, almost tripping and falling at one point but managing to catch himself just in time. "You need to sit back down. Nurse Brooks is here and he's going to take care of you."

"Oh really?" Mark asked. He let his eyes trail up and down Phil's body shamelessly, wondering how fast he could get that outfit off of him.

"Uh huh." Phil grabbed on to Mark and pushed him back down so he could straddle his lap. "I know you've been all hurt and broody baby."

"I haven't been-"

"You have too been broody. Don't argue with me." Phil took his stethoscope and began using it to listen to Mark's heartbeat. "And I've decided to take it upon myself to use all of my medical knowledge to make you all better."

Mark grinned. "Oh really?" He began running his left hand up and down Phil's back and using the right one to start unzipping the outfit.

"Uh huh." Phil had a look of pure determination on his face as he began his examination. Mark tried to be a good patient and stay still, but it was hard when he had Phil wiggling his hips and grinding his ass into Mark's groin as much as he possibly could.

"Hmmm, your breathing is getting all quick," Phil said.

"Gee, I wonder why," Mark said with a shake of his head. He let his hand wander under Phil's costume and was pleased to find that his boyfriend wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Hey!" Phil protested. "No fondling the nurse while he's at work!" He tried to slap Mark's hands away but Mark was not about to be denied.

"If you didn't want to be fondled, you shouldn't have come in here wearing _that_." Mark ran his thumb over Phil's scrotum before pushing two of his fingers inside of Phil's ass, making the smaller man hiss and buck his hips.

"Oh fuck…fucking hurts…"

"Oh it hurts? Well then…" Mark flipped them over so that Phil was under him "let Dr. Calaway take care of you."

Phil snorted loudly. "Dr. Calaway? You can't be a doctor. You don't have a costume or even a hat!"

"Yeah well, you won't for long either." Mark took Phil's hat off his head and tossed it across the room before unzipping the outfit and thrusting his fingers deep inside of Phil, scissoring them apart so he could get Phil nice and stretched. Phil threw his head back and moaned loudly, encouraging Mark to finger him harder.

"Marrrrk…I wasn't done healing you yet."

"Oh I think you've done a good enough job." Mark continued to stretch Phil until he was mewling and writhing around the bed desperately. Then he withdrew his fingers so he could reach over and grab the bottle of cherry flavored lube that was on the desk. Sure it was usually just for Phil when he was giving out blowjobs, but Mark wasn't in the mood to fuck around with trying to find the regular stuff.

"Not too much," Phil said as he watched Mark poured a decent amount on to the palm of his hand. "That's my favorite."

"Don't worry, I'll leave enough for you." Mark tossed the bottle aside and lubed up his dick as quickly as he could before positioning himself in between Phil's legs and thrusting in quickly. Phil moaned sluttishly, slipping his arms out of his nurse outfit so he could reach up and pull Mark's head down for a desperate kiss. It felt a little strange at first because he was expecting to feel Phil's beard, but he quickly got used to the strangeness and deepened the kiss, easily dominating his baby's mouth.

"Umph…oh fuck," Phil groaned when Mark allowed him to breathe again. His lips were swollen from their kiss, which just turned Mark on even more. "Oh fuck baby…like that….mmmm…just like that."

Mark chuckled and grabbed Phil's wrists and pinned them above his head. "How about like that?" he asked as he began to thrust harder and faster.

Phil nodded desperately. "Yes! Yes! Mark!" He wrapped his legs around Mark's waist and dug the heels of his shoes into Mark's skin. Mark grunted and began sucking on Phil's neck, liking the slight pain he felt as the edges of the heels dug into his skin. "Scream for me Phil," he ordered, reaching down with one hand so he could stroke Phil's cock roughly. "Scream for me."

Phil closed his eyes and threw his head back as he let out his scream, coating Mark's stomach with his hot, sticky release. Mark groaned as he felt Phil's walls tighten around his cock and thrusted in a couple more times before cumming, collapsing on top of his exhausted boyfriend.

"So…" Phil said as he panted for breath. "Did Nurse Brooks get the job done?"

Mark grinned and planted a big kiss on Phil's lips. "We're keeping this outfit forever. You understand me?"

Phil chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. I understand."


End file.
